


The circle is now complete

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Hive Saga [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Post-Season/Series 03, Power Ranger inspired Armor, Season 3 Finale, Ultimatrix glows different colors, debut of the Dragon Armor, slow burn friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Daisy has been saved but at a great cost, the last stand against Hive begins now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of the Hive saga, I hope you enjoy.

The Quinjet landed in the hanger of the Playground. I picked Daisy up bridal style, she didn’t look like she could walk in her current state. The ramp lowered and everyone was there, Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Lincoln, and Melinda May. I couldn’t bear to look at Melinda right now, she kept her stoic outer demeanor, but inside she was crying. I carried Daisy to the containment room and lay her down on the bed, I let her keep my jacket so she could feel warm. 

I wanted to stay with her but I knew that I had to report to Coulson. I saved Daisy but at the cost of Andrew’s life. I entered Coulson’s office and stood waiting. He offered me to sit but I preferred to stand. Coulson debriefed me but I was hardly paying attention. After the debriefing was over I just wandered around the base going nowhere in particular.  
When I walked by the locker room I heard crying. I went into the locker room and saw May crying. I went over and sat next her. “I don’t know what to say” I said “But I will have you know that Andrew’s sacrifice will not be in vain.” May looked at me and her eyes were red from tears, after a few seconds of staring we hugged. I then left May to get her stuff together.  
I went to the training room and grabbed a bo staff and just started twirling it to help me think. I started doing more elaborate moves once I got a rhythm going. I turned around about to finish the kata when the staff collided with an energy shield and broke. It was Coulson with his new hand that Fitz had made. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in” I said as I threw what was left of the staff away

“That’s alright” Phil replied “I was looking for you anyway.”

“What do you need?” I asked

“I just came to see how you are doing”

“I’m fine” I replied trying to be strong to keep up appearances

“The way you’re trembling says otherwise” 

“Daisy’s been saved but now Andrew is dead”

“Both of you knew the risks of this mission, yes Andrew died, but he died saving yours lives.” Phil said “He died a hero”

“I know that but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.” I said as I sat down at a bench

I wasn’t breaking down like before, but I was still hurt that another person I cared about had died. Normally I would go and talk to Steve Rogers about this, but since the Civil War he has been on the run and I have no way to contact him. 

“I never told you this but I had a nightmare a couple days ago” I said

“I know about that” Phil said sitting down and putting his hand on my shoulder

“I’ve had nightmares before but this one felt too real” I replied 

“When I came back after Loki killed me, I would have nightmares about that moment”

“How did you get over it?”

“I chose not to dwell on it, I think you should do the same”

“I don’t know how I’m going to do it but I’ll try”

“That’s good, now why don’t you go see Daisy, she could use some company”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea” I replied “Besides I need to get my jacket back somehow” I joked and we laughed as I left the room. 

I walked up to the door of the containment room and took a deep breath. I asked Coulson if he could turn the cameras off, and he agreed.  
I walked in and I saw Daisy sitting on the couch in the corner. My jacket was laying on the bed, I payed it no mind as I went over and sat next to her. She had her legs curled up in her arms, she looked traumatized, afraid, and empty. The woman I fell in love with had been reduced to almost nothing. I tried to take her hand in mine but she pulled away.

“What are you doing here?” she asked

“I’m came to check and see if you were okay” I replied 

“Well I’m not” Daisy said as she started shivering as she got up.

I got up and took her into my arms. She tried to break away but I didn’t budge, I stood firm and held her tight. Daisy eventually stopped and put her arms around me and started crying.  
“He made me believe what I was doing was right” she said as she sobbed into my shirt. I didn’t care if my shirt had tear stains on it by the end of the day, I just wanted to help my best friend get through this terrible ordeal. 

“Do you remember what I said when you got your powers?” I asked

“You said that no matter what you were going to stand by me” She replied

“I did and I intend to keep that promise” 

“Why, after everything I have done?”

“Because it wasn’t you” I replied “It was Hive, he made you do those things, and I swear I am going to make that thing pay for what it did to you, and I will personally make sure that thing pays for wearing Ward’s face.” 

“Don’t make a promise you know you can’t keep.” 

We pulled away and I turned to leave, but she grabbed my hand and said “stay, please”

“Okay” I replied

We were laying down on the bed in each other’s arms. I wanted to hold her until the world ended. But the purple light from the Ultimatrix had other plans. 

“Oh no” I said

“What is it?” Daisy asked

“He’s coming” and we got off the bed and headed for the door. Daisy had my jacket on but I didn’t care at the moment. 

I used my communicator to contact Coulson.

“Kaden, what is it?” Coulson

“He’s coming Coulson, lock down the Playground now”

“How do you know?”

“The Ultimatrix warned me now lock down the damn base.” I practically yelled

The closest place to go was Fitz and Simmons’ lab. I took Daisy’s hand as we ran. 

We reached the lab and Jemma and Leo started asking questions. 

“Kaden, what is going on?” asked Jemma

“Yeah the base is going into lockdown” Fitz added

“Hive is coming, don’t ask me how I know I just do” I said

“What are we going to do?” Daisy asked

I started thinking and then we saw Hive and his henchmen releasing some sort of gas into the hanger. We heard the agents inside screaming and when the gas cleared they were turned in to monsters.

“Fitz, is the Dragon armor ready to go?” I asked

“Don’t even think about it we haven’t even field tested it yet and besides it’s only a prototype” Fitz replied

“Now is as good of a time as any” I said

Fitz reluctantly took me to the display case where he was storing the armor. The Dragon armor had been a passion project of ours over the past year. It is intended to help amplify my powers in case of an emergency. The Armor was painted green with a gold chest piece, the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo being displayed prominently on the chest plate. I wanted it to be modeled after the green ranger suit from Power Rangers because me and Fitz are admittedly geeks about pop culture. I opened the case and said “It’s Morphin time.” and I summoned the armor to my body. 

I was finished putting the helmet on when we heard something banging on the steel door to the lab Fitz and I went to the door. “Fitz, Simmons, hide and soon as the coast is clear run, find the safest place and hide” and they nodded in agreement. 

“Daisy, think you can fight?” I asked

“I’ll try my hardest” she replied fastening her arm gauntlets.

The two of us stood in front of the door and waited, I looked at Daisy and she looked at me and we both nodded, she couldn’t see it but underneath the helmet I was scared for her. Then the door came down and we charged at the enemy. I grabbed the first guy I saw and slammed him head first against the wall, I kicked the next guy coming up to me and he went flying across the room. Daisy was holding her own using the fighting style we worked on with May that mixed her powers with martial arts. I then used the Ultimatrix to transform into Diamondhead. The transformation looked different than normal. With the Dragon armor Diamondhead looked more cybernetic. We managed to fight off Hive’s kill zombies but, I lost track of Daisy. I managed to find her but she was being carried on to Zephyr 1. It took off before I could stop him.

20 minutes later I’m in a Quinjet with, Mack, Fitz, Simmons, Lincoln, and Coulson chasing Zephyr 1. We managed to land the jet into the landing bay on the dorsal surface. “Okay does everybody understand the plan?” asked Coulson. The plan was to get Hive’s bomb on to the Quinjet so someone could fly it into space. That ended up being Lincoln, it turned out he was the one to die. I was horrified to see Daisy in tears while calling out his name. I took off my helmet, and knelt beside her. I put my hand on her shoulder, this time I had nothing to say to her. Then we all heard static, the jet had exploded with Lincoln and Hive inside. I hugged her from behind. She was crying, and there was nothing I could say to her. ‘If something happens to me I want you to take care of Daisy’ the words form my last conversation with Lincoln echoed in my head as I held her.

I stayed with her that night when we returned to the Playground. We didn’t say a single word to each other. When I awoke the next morning, Daisy was gone, all she left behind was my jacket. I held it and cried into it, May came to the room only to find me sobbing. She put her arms around me as I let it out. 

A few days later I returned to the Avengers compound in New York. Rhodey was recovering from his injury, Natasha and Peter ran off somewhere so she could keep Peter safe (more on that to come), Tony and I weren’t talking anymore after what happened in Siberia. The damn Sokovia Accords had ruined everything, I didn’t feel like I had a place with the Avengers anymore. After a few months, I decided to leave, I finished packing my things when Tony came to my room. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked

“I’m leaving” I declared

“Why?”

“none of your business”

“hello your part of this team so it is my business”

“not anymore, I quit” I said shoving him out of the way so I could exit the room. 

Tony wasn’t done with me yet “You can’t just leave, we’re short on members.”

“yeah we are, because of you, if you had just stood by Cap and opposed the Accords alongside him, I wouldn’t be leaving, and half of our team wouldn’t be on the run” I said with bitterness in my voice

“Oh really, you’re blaming me after what Cap did, assisting a murderer, breaking the law.”

“That was Hydra, they made Bucky do those terrible things, he had no free god damn will”

This talk turned into a shouting match.  
“It’s not our job to save everyone, we save as many lives as we can, do I regret not saving some people, yes I do, but those I do save help me sleep better at night.” I said

“Really you try sleeping after you’ve destroyed people’s lives with the weapons I’ve created”

“Oh, now this is about you, typical everything comes in second to the great Tony Stark” I said “Those damn Accords stop us from going where we are needed, by the time we get the okay hundreds if not thousands of people are already dead.”

“Tony, Kaden, break it up” shouted Rhodey walking in using the braces Tony made him. 

“this is just great, first you betray everything we stand for, and your best friend gets crippled, think about that the next time you want to blindly sign some damn accords.” 

That ended the argument, I picked up my bag and left. Rhodey followed me out to my car.  
“I’m not apologizing” I said as I put my bag in the trunk

“I’m not asking you to Kaden” Rhodey said “You wanting to leave means something else happened”

“I lost a friend, and now the woman I fell in love with disappeared a few months ago, I’m sorry but I need to get out of here for a while” I said as I got in my car 

“Okay just call every now and then to let us know you’re okay”

“I’ll think about it, I’ll see you around Rhodey” I replied

“Have a safe trip, Kaden, and I hope you find your girl.” And we fist bumped

I put my keys in the ignition and started driving. I had no destination in mind, I was just going to see where the road takes me. I hope to find Daisy one day, but for now I needed to think about things. 

Never the end…

Epilogue…

Daisy was hiding out in a motel, she bought a van but decided to sleep in a real bed for the night. She was thinking about me and how she regretted leaving the way she did, she knew she had broken my heart. She knew that I loved her, but kept I kept my feelings back when she was with Lincoln so I wouldn’t get in the way. She heard about me leaving the Avengers on the radio and she partially blamed herself for that. But she also knew that I wouldn’t give up her. She smiled at that as she went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this series, I have another one ready to go called Return, for those of you who've read thank you, and thanks for the kudos. one more thing, in this AU Natasha AKA the Black Widow is Peter Parker's biological mother, I've been attached to this mother and son pairing for a while.


End file.
